Ship of Dreams
by bloodgirl8
Summary: Full summary inside. Before reading this, you will want to read the first 2 chapters of my story Are We Related in order for this to make complete sense it will only take a couple minutes! Anyway, Please read and review! I will really appreciate it!


**DISCLAMER:** I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" or anything else I may mention in this fic. I do however, own a couple original characters. These original characters are NOT reincarnated versions of me, and they are also NOT Mary-Sue fangirls who chase Kurama and Hiei around. Have I made myself clear? Good.

**A/N:** This is actually a side story to a fic I'm currently writing called "Are We Related?". It will be a dream sequence. The reason why it's a dream is because I had the idea for this story, but it would not have fit in with the story I'm writing, but I liked the idea so much I just had to make it a story and the only way to make it fit is if one of the main characters from my other fic is having a dream. This story where the dream happens also takes place way later than the other story is right now, but again, I was anxious to get this one out! I hope you like it!

**IMPORTANT:** Before reading this story, you will WANT to read the first two chapters (they're actually prologues) of my story "Are We Related?"…Hopefully those two chapters should explain enough about who the main characters of this story are (it will seriously take about 2 minutes to read those!). The two girls are OC's, but they are NOT fangirls…read the disclaimer. If you're confused about how this "side-story" goes with "Are We Related" then feel free to ask me and I'll answer back…sorry, but I just don't feel like explaining everything about the other story right now when you can easily take a couple minutes and read those prologues.

Also, be aware of spoilers from the movie "Titanic." I'm sure most of you have seen it, but I just don't want anyone getting mad at me incase they haven't watched it yet!

* * *

**The Ship of Dreams **

Chapter 1: Movie Time and Paranoia

* * *

Two sisters, the twin daughters of Shizuru Kuwabara and Sakyo. Ayame and Shina are both seventeen-years-old and have only met each other one year ago. Ayame lived with her father and Shina lived with her mother. The two girls met while they were exchange students in the United States, and the rest is fate. Ayame took on her mothers looks. She had brown hair and brown eyes, while Shina had jet black hair and ice blue eyes like her father. A couple days ago, Shizuru and Sakyo finally got married and are now gone on a cruise leaving the two teenage girls alone at their large mansion.

"Ayame! Come watch this movie with me! It's on TV."

"What?" Ayame asked as she took a seat on the couch next to her sister.

"Titanic! I haven't watched this movie in a long time…I just found it when I was flipping through the channels and it just started about ten minutes ago."

"That's okay, I'll pass…I have the DVD anyway." Ayame started to get up off the couch.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun." An idea came into Shina's head. "I know…You're paranoid aren't you?" Shina started grinning.

"What makes you think that? That's the dumbest things you can say…I just don't feel like watching it right now."

Shina started laughing then replied, "Well…mom and dad are on a cruise. You're worried that by watching this movie something will coincidentally happen to the ship they're on!"

"That's not funny, Shina. Besides, I know they're safe and crews of ships have learned a lot since Titanic sunk. Ships now have enough lifeboats for every passenger and crew member, so if something happens it'll be alright. Not that anything will happen of course."

"So, you'll watch the movie with me so I'm not lonely?" Shina started giving puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! I'll watch if it means you'll stop bugging me." Ayame sat back down on the couch in front of the big screen TV. By the time the girls actually started watching, the movie was already on the scene where Rose was boarding Titanic.

"Hey, Ayame? Don't you think it would have been awesome to be on that ship?"

"Yeah, well, not after it hit the ice berg though."

"I think we would have survived. They started boarding first class women and children first—"

Ayame cut her sister off. "Then I don't know if dad would have survived. Not every man is first class made it. All I know is I wouldn't leave him if they wouldn't let him on the boat with us."

"Oh that's right…I forgot about the 'women and children first' thing. I don't blame you for not wanting to leave dad though. You've known him your whole life while I've been with mom. I actually don't think mom would want to leave him either. So, that would leave me."

"So you'd stay with us?"

"Of course! I wouldn't wanna survive all alone—" Shina cut herself off, "Hey…Rose is meeting Jack for the first time!"

* * *

A few hours later, the movie finally ended and the girls were tired. "I'm going to bed, Shina. I'm tired."

"I'm going, too. Wow, I can't imagine being on that ship when that happened. Since it's a true story, it's not 'just a movie.' After watching it, it's hard to imagine it really happened…all those people…drowning or freezing to death."

"I know. That's what I was thinking the first time I watched this movie." Ayame turned off the TV and both girls went to their rooms for the night.

"Good night sis!"

"Good night Shina!"

"Sweet dreams Ayame!"

"Yeah you too." Ayame giggled.

* * *

The girls were both so tired that as soon as their heads hit the pillows, sleep took them both. They both ended up in a dream world…

_DREAM_

Two teenage girls, a woman in her thirties and a man all stepped out of an old-style car as it drove them to the docks at Southampton where all four of them were soon going to be boarding the Titanic as first-class passengers.

Ayame was the first to speak as she saw the ship. "Amazing! We're all going to be the first people traveling on Titanic."

"Maybe we'll meet our future husbands on this ship!" Shina said as she and her sister started giggling amongst themselves.

The family of four began boarding the ship, unaware of the events that will happen in only a few days…

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **Well, how did you like it? Don't worry, I'm not making any love stories like what happened in the movie…I'm making this my own. I was gonna finish the story and make it a one-shot, but I decided not to. This story will be about three chapters at most.

I hope you decide to read the rest of "Are We Related" and not just the first couple chapters like I suggested for this story. I haven't updated it since July, but I'm getting back to it!

PLEASE review this story! I wanna know what you all think. And again, if you have questions please feel free to ask!


End file.
